warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 26
Chapter description :Fireheart wakes up, and he notices that the rain has stopped. The deputy is confused by his surroundings, but then hears Smallear's mew. The old tom says that StarClan has shown their anger, as the forest is no more. Speckletail frets that Bluestar should've appointed the deputy before moonhigh, in accordance with custom. The ginger warrior leaps to his paws, but before he can say anything, Cinderpelt speaks up. The medicine cat questions how they can be so ungrateful, and exclaims to Smallear that he'd be dead if Fireheart left him behind. The elder complains he nearly drowned, but Cinderpelt spits that if their deputy hadn't smelled the smoke in the first place, every cat might be dead. :Darkstripe sarcastically comments that Yellowfang, Patchpelt, and Halftail must be especially grateful to Fireheart. Cinderpelt hisses that they will find the gray she-cat, but the dark warrior says there’s no way she could have survived the fire. Fireheart pads from the shadows and sees Fernpaw staring at her mentor in horror. Cinderpelt growls at Darkstripe as Dustpelt speaks up against the dark warrior. Fireheart is taken aback by this, and quickly steps forward saying that no cat should be arguing. Darkstripe, Smallear, and the others whip around to face him, tails flicking awkwardly when they know he'd been listening their conversation. :Graystripe calls to Fireheart, and leads his friend toward a fresh-kill pile for ThunderClan. He thanks the gray warrior and announces this to his Clanmates. Goldenflower gratefully meows her appreciation, but Darkstripe protests that they don't need other Clans to feed them. Fireheart narrows his eyes and suggests that he could hunt, but would have to ask Crookedstar's permission first. The deputy then looks at Bluestar, but she hasn't shown a reaction to the news. Whitestorm promises he’ll make sure every cat gets a share, and Fireheart answers in thanks. Graystripe then takes the ginger warrior to the nursery, where two silver bundles come rushing out of the den. The two kits jump on their gray father immediately, and he bats at them with sheathed claws. Graystripe introduces them to Fireheart, and both recall who he is. The ThunderClan deputy is warmed that his friend had told the two kits about him. Mosspelt then calls the young cats back to the den, and both obey. :Graystripe and Fireheart walk out of camp and sit on a small patch of earth next to the reeds. The ginger tom stares at the forest, and hopes that StarClan will send more rain soon. Graystripe asks where Yellowfang is, and Fireheart tells his friend how she was trapped in camp after trying to save Halftail. The gray warrior says he's sorry, and meows that there were still a few plumes of smoke this morning. Fireheart wonders if any of the camp will be left, and Graystripe answers he’ll know soon enough. It starts raining, and the ThunderClan deputy thinks StarClan is weeping for all that was lost. Characters Major }} Minor *Speckletail *Cinderpelt *Darkstripe *Fernpaw *Dustpelt *Graystripe *Goldenflower *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Featherkit (unnamed) *Stormkit (unnamed) *Mosspelt }} Mentioned *Patchpelt *Yellowfang *Leopardfur }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 26nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 26 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Rising Storm